Various commercial establishments are designed to provide services and/or products to customers in exchange for payment. Wireless communication technologies have been integrated into some commercial transactions with customers. As an example, short range wireless communication technologies have been leveraged, for example, in smart cards and key fob devices, to provide the customer with fast and easy payment methods. The smart card may be used to render the payment by waving the card near a card reader. The key fob device may be programmed with credit or debit information, and this programmed key fob may be waved near a reader to render the payment.